Twice Seduced
by FizzyGirl
Summary: Being seduced by one beautiful woman is an enticing fantasy. Being seduced by two is a dream come true. Rated M. Request.


**Disclaimer:** Criminal Minds doesn't belong to me.

* * *

Warning: Story contains graphic sexual content. Threesome (Emily/Will/Penelope)

* * *

A/N: Story is a Request.

* * *

Twice Seduced

The sight of the white hospital walls had turned his vision funny. For seven hours he had been waiting in the very chair he sat in, waiting for the news that his child had been born. Despite no longer being in a relationship with the mother, he was a welcome presence here and he wasn't alone.

The rest of JJ's team at the BAU had come in support of her though not all of them were here. Some were still in Las Vegas, helping clean up a case that Doctor Reid had started. They were due back as soon as it was done but none of them knew that the baby was on the way and it would have been unfair to inform them of it before they were finished.

Opposite him sat Emily Prentiss. Since the break up, Will had been allowing himself to look around and lately, he only had eyes for Emily and a certain someone else who had a wild sense of style of sun-kissed blonde hair. But only Emily was present at the moment. Their eyes had already connected once and he felt a knot making itself known deep down in his stomach.

Nothing about his behaviour displayed subtlety and as most of the team were profilers he was sure that his stares hadn't gone unnoticed. But at the moment, it was driven from his mind as loud footsteps from purple high-heeled shoes echoed down the corridor. Penelope Garcia was heading towards the group, her white and purple outfit just as outrageous as her purple make-up. She was carrying ice-chips in a white plastic cup and looked exhausted.

"How is she doing?" asked Emily.

"She's all right," answered Penelope, as she sat down in the empty chair beside Emily. "There's no complications or anything but the baby has decided to be stubborn."

There were a few chuckles, even a tiny smile from Hotch who was leaning against the wall with a bit of space between him and the team. Will smiled but his eyes remained on the two women opposite him. They had gone into a quiet and private conversation between themselves. He could hear the whispers but it was too low for him to make out any of the words.

The next eight hours seemed to go slowly as Will spent most of it staring at both of the two women he fancied when either of them were in his sights. But he hadn't forgotten the reason he was here. He was thrilled about the prospect of becoming a father for the first time. He had already promised himself that he was going to be better than his own father had been. It wasn't to say his father was a terrible parent but there were things that he could have done better.

"The birth went well," said the dark haired nurse that walked out in the corridor and approached them. "You can all go in and see her now."

Excitement flooded through the group and they all headed in to see JJ and the new arrival. All of them could see the exhaustion on JJ's face but she was sitting up, holding the baby and looking happy nonetheless. The small group gathered around the bed.

"It's a boy," announced JJ.

"Wow," whispered Penelope.

"Have you thought about a name?" asked Will, bending down to get a better look at his son, unable to wipe the smile from his face.

"I was thinking Henry," said JJ. "After my grandfather."

There was a squeak of excitement beside him as Penelope's smile widened. Will looked at her and he chuckled, unable to help himself. As he looked away, he could have sworn she winked at him. With his eyes back on the baby, he repeated the name to himself.

"Henry," he said, voice breaking slightly. "It's perfect."

"I'm so glad the two of you can remain friends," said Emily, her eyes moving between them. "It couldn't have been easy."

"Of course not," agreed JJ. "But we're both adults. We talked it through and decided that it's the baby we should really be focusing on."

"Well, I think it's wonderful," said Hotch.

"Thanks," said JJ. She then looked to Penelope. "Will and I talked a month ago and we were hoping you'd be the godmother. What do you think?"

"What do I think?" asked Penelope rhetorically. "Of course, I most humbly accept. You won't find a better godmother in the entire universe."

The door to the room opened and they were joined by Reid, Morgan and Rossi who were quickly introduced to Henry. The others all stepped out except for Reid as the others already knew that he was to be the godfather and it didn't take a profiler to work that out.

When back in the corridor, Will found himself standing alone with Emily and Penelope as Hotch, Morgan and Rossi had gone to get coffee from the hospital cafeteria. A look passed between Emily and Penelope and this time, Will was positive that he wasn't imagining things.

"Do you want to come back to my place?" asked Emily. "Garcia's a little tired and I live close by. I thought maybe you'd want to come along and get some rest yourself?"

The knot in Will's stomach tightened but he had no intention of refusing. In the last few months he had had little opportunity to indulge in the things he wanted. The pause between the three of them lengthened as Will looked between them. The invitation to go to Emily's place was surprising but Will knew he wanted nothing more than to be alone with them.

"Yeah," breathed Will. "I could use a rest."

"Good," said Penelope. "Let's go."

The two women turned and started walking down the corridor together and Will quickly followed. They walked through the crowded parking lot and jumped into one of the few empty FBI vehicles. Emily drove them away from the hospital and down a few almost vacant roads.

"Don't worry," said Emily kindly. "You'll be back at the hospital before you know it."

Will nodded but didn't say anything back. He was sure that whatever the two women had planned that it was going to pass faster then he'd want. The trip went by in twenty minutes and they pulled up beside a tall apartment block. It looked like an old hotel building that had been renovated into apartments. It overlooked a busy park and the front was decorated with colourful rows of flowers.

As they walked towards the entrance Will looked up. He couldn't count how many floors but there were at least twenty-five. The lobby was lined with red carpet and the walls shined golden under the bright yellow lights that lined the ceiling. They came to an elevator that opened as soon as Emily pressed the small round button beside it and Will watched and saw that the next button she pressed had the number nineteen on it, printed in white.

The inside of Emily's apartment was better than anything Will pictured in his mind. He almost expected it to be messy with coloured carpet and the walls full of art and photography. But he saw none of that. The apartment was instead painted with muted colours, the walls were bare and had polished wooden flooring. The short hallway from the front door soon ended and they passed the small kitchen that led straight into the living room.

Along with the rest of the apartment, it looked as though no one really used it. The living room was a considerable size with two white sofas that faced each other with a white, fluffy rug and a clean glass coffee table between them. Emily walked ahead of them after throwing her keys onto the kitchen bench and as soon as her black boots hit the white rug, she stopped and turned around.

"Come," said Emily in a pleasant voice.

Will stopped in his tracks, leaving a couple of metres of space between them. Since they'd left the hospital, his heart had been racing nonstop. It caused his breathing rate to increase and his palms to turn sweaty. If he didn't say something now, he might not get another chance to.

"I... I think I should ask... what's going on here?" he asked, mouth and throat both bone dry.

A tiny smile appeared on Emily's face. "How about I show you?"

Without waiting for a response, she walked forward, closed the distance between them and reached up to place her arms around his neck. Emily leaned forward, her lips seeking out his. The kiss was gentle and loving and her lips were incredibly soft. The kiss broke when she pulled back and she stepped away, her hands sliding around his neck, cupping his cheeks momentarily before the previous distance came back between them.

Will's brain briefly switched off. It hadn't been delusions that he was feeding himself. It was real. When it finally clicked to him, he remained still, watching as Penelope walked past him to stand beside Emily. Both women took off their shoes and his eyes quickly went back to Emily as she removed the black jacket she was wearing. It dropped to the floor almost silently but Will paid no attention to it.

The pale blue eyes couldn't be torn away from the unfolding events. Soon, Emily was left standing in black panties that hugged her hips and a matching black bra. The attention was taken off Will as both women turned to face each other. Penelope cupped Emily's cheeks as they kissed while Emily slowly undressed her. Their kiss was slow as they took their time, their tongues entwining.

With nothing left on but a vivid purple bra and flowery underwear, they finally stopped. They approached Will together, Emily moving behind him, her arms going around his middle while Penelope reached up and copied Emily's previous action with both arms going around his neck. Still feeling slightly stunned, Will looked down into Penelope's hazel eyes. She was smiling broadly and she captured his lips in a kiss.

Emily's hands slid down his chest, quickly finding their way underneath his clothes. Her fingers ran up and down, finding hard muscles and sparse amounts of hair. A minute passed before it ended and both women moved away, towards one of the sofas.

"What do you want?" asked Emily in a seductive tone.

"To taste you," said Will, unable to say more.

He finally got his brain and body to work and he walked over to join them. He led Emily and Penelope to the sofa and both of them sat down beside each other. Will wasted no time in removing the underwear of both women and he gently parted Emily's legs. Will pushed his face against Emily's womanhood and took in a deep breath. Will's mouth watered with anticipation as he stuck out his tongue to get the first taste of her.

Her scent was thick and musky and he could already tell that she was wet. The hairs surrounding her groin were neatly trimmed and Will drove his tongue inside her further, causing Emily to arch her back in pleasure. Penelope leaned over and drew Emily into a kiss while her hands fondled her clothed breasts. Will moaned against Emily's entrance as he looked up to watch.

With his left hand, Will reached out and stroked Penelope's leg. They moved apart and Will reached out, stroking her with his fingers. Penelope groaned in Emily's mouth, her hips rolling in encouragement. They flicked against her clit, eliciting further responses and Will decided to do the same with Emily while he worked his tongue. The juice flow increased and Will kept licking, wanting her to come.

A scream erupted from Emily's mouth as she climaxed, pouring her juices into Will's open mouth. He allowed her to ride it through before he moved off her and got between Penelope's legs. He straightened up and laid his body over Penelope's as he drove two fingers deep inside her slick hole. He lost contact with Emily as he pulled his other hand away and used it to yank down Penelope's bra. There was a resounding crack as one strap broke but Will didn't care as both breasts were exposed. They were large, round and heaving. The rosy nipples hardened as cool air circulated around them.

Will's mouth latched onto the right nipple, his cheeks hollowing as he sucked it hard. He cupped the other breast, enjoying the softness of it as it jiggled in his hand, the nipple hardening further as he rolled it between his thumb and index finger. Beside her, Emily breathed deeply, her mouth still keeping Penelope's occupied with the kiss that had only broken once.

Another finger joined the two inside Penelope and Will pushed them in and out, attempting to get deeper with each thrust. Penelope's breathing quickened and Will improved upon his efforts. He curled his fingers inside her and ran his thumb against her clit, smiling into her breast as she whimpered with pleasure, one of her hands roaming across Emily's body.

The kiss between Emily and Penelope broke as Penelope's orgasm hit. Her body convulsed as it hit her over and over again. Emily was the first to move and she took Will's arm and helped him stand. Penelope moved, the tattered remains of her bra falling to the floor. Both women smiled at each other, knowing what they wanted to do next.

"Sit down," said Emily.

"We'll take care of you," said Penelope, stroking his arm as he turned around.

Will sat down on the sofa and both Emily and Penelope made short work of removing his clothes. As soon as he was naked, they sat down on either side of him and Emily gripped his semi-hard cock with one hand. She held it at the base and squeezed lightly. Will groaned, his head dropping on the soft row of cushions behind him. Emily wasted no time in wrapping her mouth around his leaking member.

She took him in a deep as she could and Will moaned in appreciation. Slowly, her lips slid up and she started sucking on the head. Will's legs quivered with apprehension and he weaved his fingers through Emily's dark locks and then into Penelope's blonde curls, eager for them to do more. Inside of a minute, Emily pulled off Will's cock and she pressed her lips against his abdomen and started kissing upwards until she reached the centre of his chest.

In an instant Penelope took over. She took all of him in one swallow and held it until she could no longer take it. She did it again and again until Emily took over and it was her turn to kiss all over his chest. Her tongue flicked over one nipple and blew air on it until it hardened further. Will moaned as they continued taking him in turns and it was the hottest thing that had yet happened to him.

Will wasn't sure how much time had passed but he was surprised he had held on for so long. The longer it went on the harder he felt and it wasn't long before the skin turned a purplish colour, making it look angry. When Will looked down, he watched them lavish attention on his cock and it was what pushed him over the edge. He came just as Penelope lifted off him and both women licked him while Emily stroked lightly, wanting the feeling to last a little longer.

When Will was spent, Emily and Penelope moved off the sofa and relocated to the other one. Even if he wanted to move he couldn't yet so Will watched with wide eyes, wondering what they were planning next. Penelope laid down on her back and Emily settled between her open legs. Will's mouth feel open as he watched the show that started right before his eyes.

"Just relax and enjoy," said Emily.

Will breathed deeply and he watched as Emily's hand brush against Penelope's pussy. Her fingers stroked the lips that were already glossy with her arousal. Slowly, she inserted one finger and Penelope moaned at the pleasurable feeling it produced. Emily eased forward and pressed her lips between the folds, her tongue poking out to slowly lick her up and down.

Penelope's back arched and she wiggled her hips as the pleasure quickly doubled. Emily's hands settled on Penelope's hips to still her movements. The closeness made it easier for Emily and her tongue moved faster that she was essentially fucking Penelope with it. Peneloped moaned loudly and started grinding down against Emily's face as best she could. Emily brought in her free hand and began rubbing her clit, rotating her thumb in quick circles. Penelope's moans became constant and she gripped the couch as a familiar warmth spread through her abdomen.

Will's interest was obviously apparent as he was already hard, waiting for the right time to join them. Penelope's second orgasm hit hard and she grabbed Emily's head, holding it against her until she came down from the dizzying high. Any patience that Will had was now gone and he stood up from the sofa and strode over to them, pulling Emily up and into a deep kiss, lapping up much of the juices that covered her face.

One of Emily's hands rested against his chest while the other glided down to his once again hardened cock. She stroked it slowly, letting the assualt on her mouth continue. Will gave a final lick on her cheek and he pulled back to see her pupils dilated and lips bright red.

"I want you," growled Will low in his throat. "And you're next," he added, pointing to Penelope.

His words were followed by flinging Emily onto the floor. He kicked her legs apart with his knee and kissed her as he thrusted inside her roughly. Emily grunted and cupped his face as he set into a brutal rhythm. Emily pushed and rolled her hips to meet him each time he pushed in and out of her body. Will cupped her clothed breast, enjoying the silky, smooth feeling of her bra, taking moments here and there to squeeze gently.

The wetness between their bodies increased and Emily soon climaxed again, gripping Will's shoulders, her nails digging in lightly. Will continued his rhythm until she collapsed against the floor and he pulled out of her and moved to the sofa where Penelope was still lying. She was more than ready for him and she opened her legs in invitation. Will settled quickly and stroked her with his fingers. In mere seconds she was wet and Will moved, thrusting deep inside until fully sheathed.

Will rammed into her again and again. Penelope groaned, raising her hips in welcome, her legs widening and tightening around him, pushing him that much deeper into her. Will could feel that he was close but he held on, waiting for Penelope to finish first. The pace escalated and Penelope's moans slowly turns into screams as the warmth in her abdomen exploded.

Within a few seconds Will followed. He dropped his head as his seed filled her and he licked at the salty nape below his lips. He unconsciously pumped into her and as soon as he lifted his head, their lips connected for one final, passionate kiss. Will pulled away first, collapsing on the space beside Penelope and it seemed she had done the same, her body going completely limp.

When Will looked on his other side, he saw that Emily was still on the floor, breathing heavily. Her eyes were closed and she looked thoroughly spent which was exactly how Will felt. He wasn't sure that there was much to say but he could think of one thing.

"So, until next time?"

"Yes..." breathed Emily.

"Definitely," said Penelope, sounding excited. "I look forward to it."

Will smiled. This had been one of the best days of his life. He'd just became a father to a beautiful baby boy and now had two women that wanted him just as much as he wanted them.


End file.
